Gardenia's Gathering of Roses 2016
If you are looking for information on the 2017 event please visit the this page. was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect roses and trade them at the Rose Depot to receive rewards. Roses needed to be collected and traded at the Rose Depot. Each reward required a certain amount of roses to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is The Gathering of Roses? GatheringofRoses2016RulesMenu1.png|Rules Part 1 GatheringofRoses2016RulesMenu2.png|Rules Part 2 GatheringofRoses2016WelcomeMessage.jpg|Welcome to The Gathering of Roses BerrywhiteBreedingCaveMessage2016.jpg|Berrywhite Breeding Cave FindingRoses2016Message1.jpg|Finding Roses Part 1 FindingRoses2016Message2.jpg|Finding Roses Part 2 BuyingRosesMessage2016.jpg|Buying Roses TurningInRoses2016Message1.jpg|Turning in Roses for Rewards Part 1 TurningInRoses2016Message2.jpg|Turning in Roses for Rewards Part 2 MoreRosesMessage2016.jpg|More Roses? ExtraRosesMessage2016.jpg|Extra Roses? GatheringofRoses2016FinishMessage.jpg|Finishing The Gathering of Roses GatheringofRoses2016RewardsMenu1.jpg|Rewards Part 1 GatheringofRoses2016RewardsMenu2.jpg|Rewards Part 2 Beginning January 28, 2016, ' objective is to collect roses. Roses collection is scheduled to end on February 16, 2016. Rewards will be redeemable through February 22, 2016. On February 23, 2016, unused roses will become Dragon Treats. The maximum roses collected each "day" is 1000 on normal days, 2000 during Double Roses. The initial 500 from completing the tutorial does not count towards the daily limit. If the final collection would exceed the daily limit, the extra roses are lost, except Vale-N-Tine Victorium quests and Make-A-Match. Excess roses from a Vale-N-Tine Victorium quests are added to a Gift. A Vale-N-Tine Victorium quest can be collected after the daily limit is reached; the roses are added to the Gift. Vale-N-Tine Victorium quests cannot be started after the daily limit is reached. Do not collect the Gift. The Gift was automatically added to the total roses when roses collection ended. Make-A-Match in Gardenia's Gallery of Games is buggy. If you exit (answer "No" to "Play Again?") Make-A-Match after winning a game and exceeding the daily limit, the roses won are added to the total roses, but excess roses disappear when DragonVale is reloaded. If you "lose" by using all chances having exceeded the daily total, or DragonVale notices you exceeded the daily limit when continuing with "Play again", the excess roses are added to the Gift. If the daily total was reached before "Play again?", play quickly before DragonVale randomly stops Make-A-Match, losing unused chances. Make-A-Match does not reset between days so you can start with an unfinished game (recording the cards allows easy roses for the next day.) helped build on the Gardenia's Island where the Berrywhite Bench, a Thorn Pedestal, two Unhatched Thorn Dragons, Path of Petals, and the Omnitat were located, which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialWelcome.png|Tutorial Welcome Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart1.png|Tutorial Part One Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart2.png|Tutorial Part Two Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart3.png|Tutorial Part Three Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart4.png|Tutorial Part Four Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart5.png|Tutorial Part Five Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart6.png|Tutorial Part Six Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart7.png|Tutorial Part Seven Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart8.png|Tutorial Part Eight Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart9.png|Tutorial Part Nine Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialPart10.png|Tutorial Part Ten Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesTutorialGoalCompletion.png|Goal Completion Message started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 500 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Rose Depot, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Reward Completion When enough roses were collected they were able to be used at the Rose Depot for unique prizes. Players were able to select which prize they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were four sections of prizes. A player needed a certain amount of prizes from previous sections to unlock the next section to have access to purchase the prizes inside it. Gallery Notes *On January 27, 2016, Update 3.5.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. * began on January 28, 2016 and ended on February 16, 2016. *To obtain rewards, a player needed to turn in roses at the Rose Depot from January 28, 2016 to February 23, 2016 even though after February 16, 2016 no new roses could be collected. *On January 29, 2016, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of roses from completing the tasks in event and doubled the daily capacity of roses. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On February 14, 2016, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. * is only available to players that have reached level 11. * ended on February 16, 2016, at approximately 18:00:00 (UTC), but the Rose Depot remained open until February 23, 2016 where players could still spend their remaining Roses. Category:Events